


Unexpecting Disappointments

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Amy Rose Regrets, F/M, Sonic Finally Says "Yes", Unhappy marriage, Young Love Faded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: Maybe if she would've thought it through, she could've saved herself the disappointment and regret. Oneshot.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Unexpecting Disappointments

_Unexpecting Disappointments_

_I don't know why I ever thought this was going to work out. At least I was happy for a moment, though._

_Those few months…_

* * *

He got down on one knee, and of all things she had no idea why.

Why he had decided to do this. Why everything suddenly seemed so wonderful.

But all of a sudden, her life's mission was complete. Her dream was fulfilled. She could die happy now.

She jumped onto him, probably could've broken the ring, and screamed the answer to the question. Yes. Yes, and forever.

* * *

She heard the front door clang open, and she turned with a ready smile to face him.

"Hello Sonic, how was the run?"

He smiled back at her and came in, making his way to the table.

"It was great. Wave Ocean's as bright as ever. How was your day?"

She smiled and set down the dishes onto the table. "It was pretty good. I've been missing you a lot though."

"Aww, that's sweet of you." _But he never misses me. He just looks forward to adventure on his own._

"Yeah, I guess."

She put some food onto both of their plates, and finally sat down herself.

"But you're here now, right?" she asked, with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

He frowned and paused his eager eating. "Well…there is _one more_ trip I need to make for the day…See, I'm meeting up with Tails and all…"

She tried her best not to look furious, but the disappointment sank in like a sudden weight upon her shoulders.

He saw the way her face had changed, and quickly replied," It will only be a few hours. Don't worry, Amy, I'll be home before eight, and we can be together then, okay?"

She smiled slightly at the way his green eyes shone, even though inside she still felt just as empty. Perhaps a bit desperately hopeful.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll see you then."

Before she knew it, it was her and the empty house again.

Maybe she should've married that empty house, because it always had time for her at least.

* * *

"…presenting to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Sonic the hedgehog!"

The entire audience applauded as they went down the aisle once again.

She couldn't have felt more alive- and Sonic looked just as if he were on another grand adventure. But she didn't mind. After all, that still meant it was special.

And it was forever special to her.

* * *

She put her head into her hands, once again wondering why.

_Why doesn't he settle down?_

_Why doesn't he understand?_

_Why didn't I think of this?_

_Why didn't I realize how it would be?_

She looked up, out of the windows again. _But that's what I like about Sonic too. He's always carefree and adventurous. But…in turn, he always has to leave me. I know he loves me, but then why is he so impatient he can't just run slower or carry me with him?_

But she didn't know.

She loved him.

And he loved her, or at least cared for her.

Yet he was so in love with adventure and speed that it drove her apart.

Tore her to pieces.

_If you really get what you wish for, Amy Rose, make sure you know what you're getting into._

And that was her biggest regret.


End file.
